


You're Still My Number One

by Rainy_Summer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore if those Monbebes were Jooheon's fan or not. Changkyun would always be Jooheon's number one fan.





	You're Still My Number One

♡♡♡♡♡

Jooheon found it hard to sleep at night. It was weird, considering the fact that the promotion was taking a toll on all of them and the hectic schedule was pushing their energies to its limit. By the end of the day, they should be walking like zombie, mindlessly searching for their bed for their much needed and much desired slumber.

Jooheon was tired. But maybe, he was not too tired to automatically shut down his brain from thinking thoughts he should not even entertained.

But of course, as if the Gods above were suddenly bored so they decided to mess with Jooheon a bit. They could have reminded him of happy thoughts like their first win, debut stage, birthdays, but no, they decided to taunt him with THAT.

Maybe he was just being sensitive, it was not something he should dwell upon. I mean, you could not force everyone to like you, right? Plus, not liking did not mean hating, right?

But still, what was it to not like about him? Was his rap not good enough? Was he overdoing it? Was it his aegyo? Was it so cringeworthy that Monbebes found it annoying instead of cute? Was it his weight? Was it because he was not able to show his abs like the rest of the member? Come to think of it, he was the only one who was not able to show his abs yet.

But he was trying. He was trying with everything. He was trying to improve his rap. He was trying to improve his song making. He was trying to improve his dance. He was trying so hard to be the best.

He tossed and turn in his bed, letting out sad sighs and whimpers.

"Hyung," Changkyun called. Jooheon freezed. Did he wake Changkyun up? Maybe if he pretended to not hear him, the maknae would think that he was simply having a dream, albeit a bad one.

"Hyung, Jooheon hyung," Changkyun called him again.

He turned around to look at Changkyun who was lying on the top bunk parallel to his. "What?" he tried to sound like he just woke up.

"Hyung, don't think about it too much. Maybe, they didn't mean to say that they are not your fan," Jooheon looked at him in disbelief, how did the maknae know? "Don't look at me like that, hyung, you were sitting next to me, of course I heard them. Maybe you are not just their bias. That's all. It does not mean they hate you. You're perfect hyung. I'm your number one fan."

"You mean that?" he asked.

Changkyun nodded. "Now if you still can't sleep, come over here. I'm a light sleeper, hyung. I will not be able to sleep, with you tossing and turning and making weird noises."

"Can I be the little spoon?"

Changkyun nodded.

Jooheon immediately climb down from the top bunk, careful to nit wake Minhyuk up, who was sleepinbon the lower bunk.

He climbed up to Changkyun's bunk, quickly throwing a cautious glance at Kihyun. Changkyun move and pressed his back at wall to make some space for Jooheon. When Jooheon was confortably lying on his side, Changkyun wrapped his arm around his hyung's waist. 

"My big baby," the maknae said.

"Ya!" Jooheon objected.

"My big baby hyung who I admire the most. The best and most perfect hyung ever!"

Jooheon chuckled. He was glad that the lights were dim and Changkyun would not be able to see the pink tint painting his cheeks.

"Good night, Changkyun."

"Good night, hyung. You're stil my number one!"


End file.
